The use of environmental testing chambers is prevalent in the testing of electronic devices. The environmental testing chamber provides controlled environmental conditions by utilizing various mechanisms to cool and/or to heat the air inside of the environmental testing chamber. However, some types of electronic devices do not require the testing to be performed under the tightly controlled environmental conditions offered by the environmental testing chamber. Generally, DUTs (devices under test) are placed inside the environmental testing chamber while test equipment is positioned outside the environmental testing chamber. This causes problems in that the DUTs can't be manipulated during testing because they are within the environmental testing chamber and not available. Also, the use of the environmental testing chamber is very expensive. Further, while the testing is going on, there is no way to add DUTs or remove DUTs because the entire lot typically needs to be tested at the same time inside the environmental testing chamber. Therefore, use of the expensive environmental testing chamber is not advantageous.
As the manufacturing phase of electronic devices matures to volume production, the testing phase is pressured to adapt new techniques that are more suitable for performing volume testing of electronic devices. Priorities of volume testing typically include cost, time, and automation.